


The Legend of Georgeapher Washington

by bootyjupiter



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyjupiter/pseuds/bootyjupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the help of his leading men, George Washington works himself out of a sexual slump and goes on to single-handedly save his starving army.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legend of Georgeapher Washington

**Author's Note:**

> Texted to a friend during a celebration of alcohols.

Georgeapher Washington sat at his desk with his head down, held up by his hands, weighed down by the lose of his men. "They're starving, Alexander," he murmured quietly when I begged him to say something. "They're dying for me, and not even on the battlefield in glory." "I have some friends, Laurens, Mulligan, Marquis de Lafayette," I called them into and watched the general's face light up. I hated seeing Washington this was and would do anything to cheer him up. "Son," he smiled up at me. "I'm not your son," I shook my head. I hated when he called me that, especially when I was mounting him. I ran my hand along his ninth ab tenderly and kissed him, shoving my tongue down as far as it would go. His immune system needed all the help it could get. I heard moaning in my ear and realized the others had joined in without any further instruction. Mulligan and Laurens were warming each other's voluptuous thighs. Lafayette was rubbing up against my back and massaging my dick as I bounced up and forth on my commander. "Porque no los dos?" Lafayette whispered into my ear, even though he's French this seemed fitting for the situation. He gently slipped one of his fingers into my hole along with George's prominent penis and understanding that I could take it, promptly removed the finger before I could object and came right on in. I cried out in surprise at the lack of subtlety but when I looked down at Washington's glowing face, I couldn't put an end to his joy. I noticed Laurens looking upon me with jealousy, by he was being serviced by an excitable Mulligan and, knowing Mulligan's devotion to thorough work, I knew Laurens would reach his climax. As Lafayette drew me dangerously close to my tipping point, Washington shooed him away and grabbed my dick. He bounced me roughly upon his red white and blue schlong and played with my pistol. He was an artist, General Washington, and he drew us to cum together so the pleasure United us. With his spirits raised, The great Georgeapher Washington strolled into the woods and returned five minutes later with a strangled grizzly bear slung over his shoulders. Word on the street is he fed the entire army for three months using that strangled bear meat. And they won the war. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> He got the ninth ab in the war.


End file.
